


Payment

by the_wild_ginger



Series: Payment Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Dom/sub, F/M, I want this to have lots of smut, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Some Bondage, Sub OC, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wild_ginger/pseuds/the_wild_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity was a traveling Photographer. Her life was pretty normal. That is, until a supernatural experience ends with her meeting the Winchesters, specifically Dean, who saved her life. She decides she needs to repay him. It ends a lot better than she could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

I was staying at some dingy motel. It had been cheap and I was running low on cash. In forethought, I probably should have figured out why it was so cheap. Well, it was too late now because now, I knew. My back was pressed against the plaster wall of the motel and before me stood a hulking man. He seemed to break focus every once in a while, like a TV with a sucky signal. A gaping hole was in the center of his chest, like a gunshot wound. In his hand he held a pistol, pointed straight at the me. My red hair was pulled into a pony tail and my already pale skin had been completely drained of any color.

Fearfully, I watched as the man, if he could actually be described as that, brought a finger to the trigger. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the inevitable. A gun shot rang out but it wasn't that of a pistol, it was a shot gun. Slowly, I pried my eyes open and saw that the 'man' was no longer there but just behind where he stood was a man pointing a shotgun where it had just been. He wore a plaid button up and a pair of loose fitting jeans. His hair was close cut, but not enough to be described as a buzz cut and he was cute, definitely cute. I could feel heat starting to pool between my legs and I squeezed my legs together. Now was definitely not the time to be turned on by an attractive man. 

I had just about to say something when the thing appeared again, right behind the man that had saved me. The man seemed to have been expecting this because he whirled around and shot his shot gun, causing the thing to disappear again. He quickly made his way over to me as he began to reload his gun. "Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and causing electricity to shoot down my spine. Quickly, I nodded and he removed his hand. The thing appeared once more and the man shot him again, causing him to disappear. "Come on Sam," I heard the man say and more heat pooled between my legs. Man, I could listen to that voice forever. 

The thing appeared again and began to advance towards us but it didn't get far. It began to scream, stopping in its tracks before bursting into flames and disappearing. "I-is it gone?" I asked softly, looking at the man who had saved me. He nodded as he got to his feet, helping me to mine as well. "What was that?" I looked where the thing had been. "A ghost," the man told me before proceeding to tell me about ghosts and everything supernatural. Even the fact that he hunted the things for a living. I learned his name too. Dean. Dean had begun to leave but I quickly reached out a grabbed his arm, "Wait. Can I...can I have your number? You know, in case something like this ever happens again?"

He turned to face me before nodding. He took my phone from me and quickly entered his number before handing back the phone. "Thank you," I said softly, and he was gone. Slowly, I looked around my room and saw it was a mess, so I got to cleaning it. It didn't take long, but the entire time my mind was on Dean. I knew I needed to repay him. It took me awhile but finally, I decided what I was going to do. I quickly picked up my phone and dialed his number. It wasn't long before he answered. "Dean, please meet me at my hotel room. I need to ask you something," I didn't give him a chance to speak before hanging up. 

He was here quickly but I was ready. I had changed into a black, silk nightgown and was sitting with my legs crossed on the bed. I was leaned back on my hands when he came in. "What did-" he stopped dead when he saw me. "I want to repay you for saving my life," I told him softly as I sat straighter. He swallowed hard as he looked at me, his eyes dark, "You don't-" I quickly cut him off, "I want to." Slowly, I ran a hand up one of my legs, pulling the end of my gown up slightly before stopping and looking up at him. "Please," I whispered, "I need this. I need you to take full control because I'm your payment."

His eyes seemed to darken further as he came towards me, licking his lips, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head slowly, "Yes, I'll say Pumpkin if it becomes too much." One nod and he was on me. He pushed me onto my back and he straddled my hips, licking his lips again. He grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head as his other hand ran up my side. I could see it wanted to go slow for me but it was hard for him. "Go as fast as you want," I breathed. That seemed all he need. He released my hands before going to strip himself out of his clothes. Once he had, he threw them into a pile before taking his belt and fastening my hands to the headboard. "Is it took tight?" He looked down at me and I quickly shook my head.

His eyes hardened again now that he knew I was okay and he seemed to completely change. One of his hands ran up my legs before just brushing against my bare center. "No panties and you're already so wet for me. Good girl," he chuckled lightly as he ran a finger up my slip, causing me to moan. Any strength he had seemed to break at that and he growled softly. "Fuck it," he mumbled before tearing off my night gown, "Hope that wasn't important." I barely had time to see he was the biggest I'd ever had before he thrust inside me. Within seconds he had a fast paced rhythm going. "You're mine," he growled, "You do everything I say, you got that?" All I could do was nod my head and moan with closed eyes. 

I was reaching my climax when his thrusts began to get sloppy but faster and harder. "I'm close," he groaned out and I nodded my head. "So am I," I breathed out. He changed his position slightly and that was it for me. My orgasm racked across my body as Dean began to ride out his own. After a few moments of pure bliss he pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed. I knew this was going to be the beginning of some of the best adventures of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, only the characters I create.   
> I will try to have some form of Smut in every chapter or every other chapter if possible.


End file.
